Death of a Diva
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: Martha's rival Madge is murdered and Martha is a suspect. This takes place a couple of days after Pancake Confidential and Christmas. It is my same AU in that Pi is gone. Of course I own nothing except all the Castle loot I got for Christmas. Follow me on Twitter @CheerfulChemist
1. Chapter 1

Death of a Diva

Chapter 1

The day had started far too early in the loft. Martha had been juicing wheat grass for a revitalizing smoothie before leaving to supervise an early workshop at her acting school, jolting Castle and Beckett out of bed.

"If we go back to bed, we could probably catch another half hour of sleep," Kate said yawning, after Martha dramatically swept out the door.

"Or," Rick suggested, pressing his lips to her neck,"we could just go back to bed."

"We could do that," Kate agreed.

"Race you!" Rick yelled, running for the bedroom.

Kate hurried to catch up, trying to push past Rick's large frame in the doorway. Rick landed in a tangle of bed clothes and Kate landed on Rick. "I guess you came out on top," Rick teased.

"Then I guess I'll have to press my advantage," Kate told him, bringing her mouth to his.

Rick returned the kiss with enthusiasm, before flipping Kate beneath him. "Turn about is fair play," he whispered, as his lips blazed a fiery trail down her body. Kate arched as Rick's lips found the center of her excitation. Combing his fingers into her hair, he held her as he brought her to the peak desire.

Kate sought him wildly, fingertips seeking any part of him they could touch. A scream rose in her throat. "Rick, now!"

He came to her and she wrapped herself around him, needing his touch at her very core. The ending left Kate gasping for breath.

She struggled to breathe normally as she reached for her insistently buzzing phone. As she saw the caller ID she wondered why Martha would be calling her. "Katherine," came the distraught voice, "I've just found a dead body."

Castle and Beckett met Lanie. Ryan and Esposito at The Martha Rogers School of Acting. Castle immediately went to hold Martha, who had been giving Ryan her statement. Beckett approached Lanie. "Do we have a cause of death, Lanie?" she asked.

Lanie pointed to the weapon still in the body. "Dagger, straight to the heart,"she replied. "Very theatrical. Very recently, too. I'd say within the last hour."

"Do we know who the victim is?"

Esposito joined Lanie and Beckett. "Martha says her name is Madge Dusay. She was helping to fill in for Martha while Martha was on retreat and getting ready for her new play."

After Martha finished giving her statement to Ryan, Castle took her back to the loft. Castle handed her an Irish coffee. "I don't know how you do it, Richard," she told him. "I've seen plenty of people die on stage, but a real body, and someone I know, it just sends shivers through me."

"It's always harder when it's personal," Castle comforted. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I don't know. Madge was working on Lady M. We were going to use her performance as a jumping off point for the workshop. She must have gotten there before me. I wanted her to use a prop dagger, but she insisted that she couldn't get into her character without the real thing. Someone must have taken it and killed her with it."

"Can you think of anyone who might have wanted her dead?" Castle asked.

"I thought about it a few times," Martha replied with a wry smile. "You know how she was always pulling parts out from under me. But seriously, no. I really didn't know her that well. I never met her friends or family. We were just colleagues."

Esposito had started his usual canvass of the area and so far come up empty. Several students had arrived for the workshop and were interviewed by Beckett and Ryan. The students were familiar because Martha had used them to help Beckett pull off the phony case she had given Castle as a birthday present.

Brent Bailey was first. "Mr. Bailey," Beckett began. "How well did you know Madge Dusay?"

"Not well," Brent answered. "She filled in for Ms. Rogers in a few classes I took. I was interested to see what she would do with Lady M. I guess I'll never know."

"Did you ever see her have a conflict with anyone?" Beckett asked.

"Only Ms. Rogers," Brent said.

Sensing Beckett's discomfort, Ryan continued. "Can you describe it?"

"Artistic differences. They had a very different approach to acting. Ms. Rogers is very traditionally theatrical and Madge Dusay is - was very internal. Ms. Rogers accused her of trying to steal her students. I don't even know if Ms. Rodgers was serious. She's always very dramatic."

Beckett closed her eyes in silent agreement. Ryan gave Brent his card and he and Beckett moved on.

Emily Wilson daubed at the eyes in a very pretty face. "I really admired Madge," she told Ryan and Beckett. "She had so much to say about silence, about throwing lines away. I could just watch her for hours. I can't imagine who could do a thing like this."

"Did Ms. Dusay and Ms. Rodgers get along?" Ryan asked.

"They were rivals for the same parts and had very different artistic viewpoints," Emily answered. "But they respected each other. Martha did invite Madge to teach at the school."

Beckett jumped in. "Was there anyone else Ms. Dusay had a problem with?"

Emily looked thoughtful. "maybe Michael, Michael Burnett. I saw the two of them have a couple of discussions. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but neither of them looked happy."

Emily got cards from both Beckett and Ryan and they proceeded to question Michael Burnett. Beckett smiled a bit to see him, remembering the fight they had staged together for Castle, but she let Ryan take the lead.

"Mr. Burnett, how well did you know Madge Dusay?"

"I don't know how well I knew her," Michael answered, "but she was my mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Beckett said, noting that Michael did not seem particularly broken up.

"Detectives, I'm not going to try to kid you. She was my mother by an accident of birth, actually an accident period. I was an oops she had in her forties. She didn't want anything to do with my father and she was never interested in me. I was raised by nannies and housekeepers. It wasn't until Martha Rogers got me really interested in acting that mother and I had anything to talk about and we didn't agree much on that either."

"Can you think of anyone who might want to harm her?" Ryan asked.

"Three people," Michael answered, "two exes and my uncle, her brother. Her exes are gigolos who always think she should send them more money. My uncle says he's an actor, but mostly he's been a dry-waller. He's always thought she actively worked to keep him out of roles so that she would get all the attention."

"Can you give us their names, Ryan asked?"

"Sure, my uncle is Morty Goldblum and her exes are Jacques Dusay and Elliott Rollins.

"One more thing, Michael," Beckett asked, "what's your father's name?"

"Eddie, Eddie Burnett," Michael answered.

Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito delved into the backgrounds and financials of the suspects that Michael Burnett had given them, as well as Michael himself, while they waited for a report from Lanie on the dagger. Lanie finally called Beckett to the morgue. "Honey," Lanie said, "I wanted to tell you in person. The only fingerprints on that dagger belong to Martha Rogers."

Beckett returned to the loft with Ryan in tow. Castle met them at the door. "How's Martha?" Beckett asked.

"She's resting in her room," Castle answered. "What's going on Kate?"

"We really need to ask her a few more questions, Castle. Can you see if she's up to coming down?" Beckett asked.

Castle nodded, went up the stairs and came back with Martha. Castle held Martha's hand as they sat across the table from Beckett and Ryan. "Martha," Ryan said, "how did you get along with Madge Dusay?"

"We've been rivals for I don't want to say how many years. But I respect her work, that's why I asked her to fill in for me at the school."

"Did you two ever argue?" Ryan continued.

"We both have - had artistic temperament. We had our tiffs, but it was never anything serious," Martha answered.

"One more thing, Martha," Ryan said gently, leaning in, "where did the dagger come from?"

"I bought it," Martha answered. "That was what Madge wanted to use, but I wanted it to stay with the school as a prop."

"So it would could have had your fingerprints on it?" Beckett asked.

"Of course," Martha answered. "It's my, well the school's, dagger."

"I think that's all I need," Ryan said. "Are you coming, Beckett?"

"No," Beckett answered. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Kate," Rick asked, as soon as Ryan left and Martha had returned to her room, "You don't think that mother...?"

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and gently kissed his lips. "Of course not, but you know I have to investigate anyway. I'll do my best to make this as easy on Martha as I can. So will everyone at the 12th. Martha is family."

Rick engulfed her in his arms and kissed her hair. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate awoke to Rick staring at the ceiling. "Worried about Martha?" she asked.

"Yeah. She works so hard at projecting the image of a person who can get through anything unfazed. But she's not."

Kate turned to Rick, stroking his hair. "Reminds me of someone else I know, but we're going to find the killer and she'll get through this. She has grit when it counts, also like someone else I know."

Rick cupped Kate's cheek. "I'm glad you know him, because he would be lost without you."

Their lips came together with a gentleness that quickly became a driving need. T-shirt and sleep shirt were quickly tossed away in the quest for closeness. The urgency fed on itself as hands and lips sought more. The joining was inexorable, but not enough and as Rick thrust, Kate sank her teeth into his shoulder. The explosion came, shock waves coursing through their bodies. As they lay entwined recovering, Kate grinned as Rick informed her that she owed him dinner.

As they exited the elevator at the 12th, Beckett and Castle were greeted by Esposito. "Yo! I've been looking into the financials of Morty Goldblum. Guess who he has an insurance policy on?""

Beckett and Castle answered together, "Madge Dusay."

"Lets get him in here," Beckett said.

Morty Goldblum squirmed in his seat and pulled at his tie, under the gaze of Esposito who sat opposite him with Beckett. With Martha a person of interest in the case, Castle watched from observation in an effort to avoid the wrath of Captain Gates. "Mr. Goldblum," Beckett said gently, "I'm very sorry for your loss. When we look into a case, it is helpful for us to get a picture of the life of the victim. What was your sister like?"

Morty relaxed. "Madge was an actress. She was very devoted to perfecting her craft. Sometimes that meant that she came off as self-centered. That made some people angry. Some people were just jealous of what she achieved."

"How did she do financially?" Beckett asked. "Were there any problems?"

"No, she was comfortable. Of course someone was always trying to get their hooks into her, like those two exes of hers."

Beckett lost her gentle tone. "How about you, Mr. Goldblum? Were you trying to get your hooks into her? You stand to make a bundle off her insurance."

Rattled by the sudden change in the tenor of the questioning, Morty tried to gain a moment by clearing his throat. "Madge helped me out from time to time. That insurance will help me now that she's gone, but I'd rather I'd rather have her alive. She was my sister and I loved her."

"Who do you think might have killed your sister, Mr. Goldblum?" Beckett asked reverting to a more gentle voice.

"How about that old bitch Martha Rodgers?" Morty proposed snidely. "Those two have hated each other for thirty years."

Hearing ominous noises from outside the box, Beckett cast a warning glance at the mirror.

"Mr. Goldblum where were you from six to seven A.M. Friday morning?" Esposito asked.

"Where any sensible human being would be, Detective, home in bed."

"Can anyone verify that?" Esposito continued.

"My cat, Detective. If that's all, I'd like to leave.

Esposito showed Morty out of the precinct, leaving Beckett to talk to a seething Castle. "He did it, Kate," Castle insisted. "That smug sonofabitch killed her for the insurance money!"

"Castle," Beckett soothed. "We have no proof of that. I'll get Ryan to look at the video in the area around Martha's studio and see if there's any evidence of him being there. In the meantime we have other suspects to look at, like two ex-husbands. We also need to find out who besides Morty would benefit financially Madge's death. I know you want to clear Martha, but the only way we're going to do that is by good police work. Can you deal with that?"

Castle took a breath. "I can solemnly promise to try."

"OK, let's go see Elliott Rollins."

Elliott Rollins showed signs of great maintenance. The bags under his eyes had been carefully minimized, his hair was full, showing the perfect amount of gray, and his body was tight. With a smile that might have seemed charming at first, but had a distinct aftertaste of smarm. He kissed Beckett's hand. "What can I do for you, Detective?"

Beckett detached her hand under the black look Castle threw at Elliott Rollins. "Mr. Rollins, I need to ask you some questions about your ex-wife."

"Poor Madge," Elliott sighed. "A great light has been snuffed out before its time."

"And who," Castle asked, "do you think snuffed it?"

"I can't imagine," Elliott said with some annoyance. "Madge was beloved. Everything she touched was a triumph."

"Obviously not," Castle muttered.

"Mr. Elliott," Beckett asked, "where were you between six and seven Friday morning?"

Rollins smiled. "With the lovely Patrice. I can give you her number."

"Eewww," Castle said giving a little shudder as he and Beckett left Rollins' apartment building. "Doesn't that guy make you want a shower?"

"I can drop you at the loft if you want to take one," Beckett told him.

"What did I do?"Castle asked.

"You interfered with my questioning," Beckett told him. "Good police work, remember? Look Castle, I know how you feel. I'll drop you off and I'll be there in a couple of hours, OK?"

"Fine." Castle agreed reluctantly.

Beckett was true to her word. After starting the paperwork to access the contents of Madge Dusay's will, she returned to the loft.

Castle and Martha were sitting together over glasses of wine. Rick rose and greeted Beckett with a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was out of line."

Kate kissed him back. "It's all right. I understand."

"Are you hungry?" Rick asked. "There's Thai on the way."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Beckett couldn't share details of the case with Martha, other than to tell her she was pursuing all possible leads. After picking at the meal, Martha retired to her room.

"Hey," Kate said, playing with Rick's collar. "Did you ever get that shower?"

"No," Rick murmured, drawing a fingertip down her face. I was talking to Mother."

"So," Kate suggested. "Let's take one together."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate sat up quietly, attempting not to wake Rick. She was hoping to make it to the 12th by herself without an argument, but Rick reached out and took her hand. "Trying to make a getaway?" Rick asked.

"I was." Kate admitted. "I just thought it would be easier if we didn't have to talk about you working on your mother's case."

"Kate, are you listening to yourself? Working on my mother's case? Do you remember how you felt about working on your mother's case? It tore us apart and almost killed you."

"But you helped me let go of it," Kate replied. "We'll get Bracken some day, but I can live with the wait. I just want you to step back a little bit and let me to do my job. Can you do that?"

"I was going to. I heard what you said to me," Rick told her. "You didn't have to sneak out."

Tentatively, Kate kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Smiling, Rick brushed the hair back from her face and returned the kiss. "You can make it up to me," he said, drawing her close."

Kate's eyes shone. "Deal." Using just the tip of her tongue, starting just below Rick's Adam's apple, Kate slowly worked her way down his body. She laved between his pecs and moved left then right, circling each masculine nipple. Returning to the center, she moved toward his navel. Rick's body rose, trying to meet her, but she pushed him down to continue her journey. Reaching her destination, she circled the tip with her tongue, tasting a shimmering droplet. She moved down the length of him with a shower of feathery kisses, finally taking all of him in her mouth.

Hands fisted in her hair, Rick held her head as she moved. "Kate," he warned, pulling her head away and upwards on his body. Rick flipped Kate beneath him. She was more than ready as they came together. It was swift but shattering and Kate rested limply in Rick's arms.

Beckett arrived at the 12th to find that she had a problem. Madge Dusay's lawyer was steadfastly refusing to reveal the contents of her will. She needed a friendly judge and friendliest one she knew was friends with Castle.

"Castle," Beckett said as he picked up the phone, "I need your help."

"Calling to seek my counsel already, Beckett, I'm flattered," Castle teased.

"I'm not calling to seek your counsel," Beckett told him. "I need you to call Judge Markaway. I need a court order to look at Madge Dusay's will."

"I am at your service," Castle replied.

Beckett was glad he couldn't see her grin through the phone. "I know that you are. I'll see you later."

Beckett called Castle later in the day, after she'd had a chance to peruse the contents of Madge's will. "I have some good news and not so good news," she told him. "Which one do you want first?"

"I could use some good news," Castle replied.

"Madge left a sizable chunk of her estate to Morty Goldblum," Beckett announced.

"So what's the bad news?" Castle asked.

"She outlined the creation of a foundation to fund scholarships for promising acting students. That could potentially benefit Martha."

"Mother doesn't have the only acting school in town," Castle said. "Between that and the insurance, Marty Goldblum still looks good for the murder."

"Agreed Castle, but he'd look a lot better if his fingerprints were on the murder weapon. I'm going to see Jacques Dusay and see if I can get anything useful out of him."

Beckett chose Esposito to accompany her to see Jacques Dusay. Dusay was a fussy little man very reminiscent of Hercule Poirot, right down to the carefully curled moustache. His apartment was spotless and tastefully decorated and he invited Beckett and Esposito to sit in comfortable yet fashionable chairs.

"Mr. Dusay," Beckett asked. "Were you in touch with your ex-wife?"

"We spoke from time to time," Dusay answered.

"Can you think of anyone with reason to harm her?" Beckett continued.

"The world of the theater is full of jealousies and intrigue, Detective. Madge was a star. There was always someone who wanted to take her place."

"Such as?" Esposito asked.

"There have been many," Dusay expounded, "the longest standing rivalry being between Madge and Martha Rodgers. Madge was, of course, the far superior actress. Martha would try to replace true talent with little mannerisms like cocking her head and fluttering her hands. I believe it made her Maggie a critical disaster."

Having heard the story several times, Beckett put a lid on the urge to point out that Martha had been nominated for a Tony for that performance and just gave Dusay a cold smile of acknowledgment.

"Anyone else?" Esposito asked.

"You might look at Eddie Burnett. He was the man scorned."

"Weren't you also the man scorned?" Esposito inquired.

"Actually, my parting with Madge was quite amicable and of course I didn't stick her with any brats," Dusay replied.

Beckett gave Dusay her card with the usual admonition to call if he thought of anything. "The man's a jerk," Esposito said as soon as he and Beckett were out of earshot."

"I agree," Beckett told him, "but he could help put nails in Martha's coffin. See what you can dig up on Eddie Burnett."

"Will do," Esposito assured her.

Kate was not in the best of moods when she returned to the loft, but she put on what she hoped was her best face for Rick and Martha. Neither one of them was fooled. Martha could detect an unconvincing performance and Rick could just read Kate.

"Not a great day?" Rick asked.

"I've had worse," Kate said. "I was just hoping to find some solid evidence, but we still have a lot of things to look into."

"How about a distracting trip to Le Cirque, for the three of us?" Rick asked.

"Sounds nice." Beckett agreed.

Following the rack of lamb, chocolate stove cake, and wine pairings, Kate leaned into Rick's shoulder in the cab back to the loft in a state of total contentment. Martha seemed relaxed as well and bid Rick and Kate good night as soon as they were through the door of the loft.

"I could get used to that," Kate purred, snuggling with Rick on the couch.

"Fine dining?" Rick asked.

"No," Kate explained, pressing her head more deeply against his chest, "coming home afterward."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate was a bit muzzy. The wine pairings that had left her in a carefree fog last night had given her a heavy head and dry mouth in the morning. She licked her lips to get some moisture into them.

"Ooooh, sexy!" Rick said, looking at her.

"A dry mouth is sexy?" Kate asked.

"No, those lips. I'm just going to..." Rick approached her for a kiss and drew back."

"Yeah?" Kate asked.

"Mmm, let's just..." Rick answered, already heading for the bathroom. Rick handed Kate her cup and they shared a minty rinse. Rick smiled and cupped Kate's cheek. "Now, where were we?" Rick scooped Kate up and took her back to the bed. "I was going to taste those sexy lips," Rick murmured, lowering his mouth to hers. "That is good," he judged.

Kate returned his attentions. "Nice," she commented. "Just a little more."

Mouths locking, a little more became a lot more. All remnants of morning fog had disappeared in the heat rising from their bodies. Kate felt her body lifting, as if drawn by an outside force, seeking Rick. She felt the large hands slide beneath her, bringing her against him and she was more than ready. She took him in fully, then deeper still as they turned together. Rick touched her as she moved above him, sending bolts of energy though a body already overloaded with sensation. Kate was overcome. Ripples became a tsunami that caught Rick in its wake. They held each other tightly as they drifted to shore.

Beckett rushed to make the beginning of her shift at the 12th, with Castle handing her a latte to go as she went out the door, kicking the morning paper inside as she went. She was just stowing her purse in her desk when Captain gates stuck her head out of her office. "Detective Beckett, a word."

As Beckett entered Gates' office, the Captain ordered her to shut the door. Gates pointed to a newspaper showing a picture of Beckett, Castle and Martha at Le Cirque open on the desk. "Have you seen this?" Gates asked.

"No," Beckett answered with a feeling of dread. "I had no idea anyone saw us last night, let alone took a picture. We were just having dinner."

"Detective Beckett, I can't have pictures in the paper of a suspect in a murder having dinner with the detective working the case. I'm going to have to send you home. Ryan and Esposito will be the lead investigators on Madge Dusay's murder."

"Sir," Beckett protested, "I can remain objective."

"Detective, I actually have no doubt that you can, but this is an appearance of impropriety and I can't allow it. I'm sorry."

Beckett stomped her way to the elevator, grabbing her things from her desk as she went. She came through the door of the loft with a slam. Castle came out of his office to check out the noise. "What happened?" he asked.

"Someone took a picture of us at Le Cirque last night," Beckett told him angrily. "I'm off the case!"

Castle tried to catch Beckett in a comforting hug, but she was stiff in his arms. "Kate," he soothed. "how many times have you been thrown off a case only to solve it? That's when we've done some of our best work. Who's in charge?"

"Ryan and Esposito," Beckett answered.

"OK," Castle proposed. "You can stay in touch with them and work from here. I've got a better murder board anyway. Touch screen? C'mon Kate, I know you can do this."

Castle could feel Beckett's muscles slowly relax. "OK Castle," she conceded. "What's one more case of going rogue? Maybe I should get a white streak in my hair."

Castle laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Just so long as I can still touch you. Now, what do we do next?"

"We need to get some background on Eddie Burnett. He's the father of Madge's only child and apparently pushed aside, if her first husband is to be believed."

"What about Morty Goldblum?" Castle asked. "He stands to profit the most from her death."

"Fine, Castle," Beckett agreed. "You look at Goldblum and I'll look at Burnett."

Martha, who had been listening from the top of the stairs, swept into the room. "I think there's something you're both forgetting, Jenny Ryan's baby shower tonight, at the Olde Haunt."

"That's right!" Castle exclaimed. "I found the greatest baby swing. It has an electronic timer and variable speed and you can start and stop it by remote control. I want one like that for our kids."

"Isn't that jumping the gun just a little bit, Castle?" Kate jibed. "We haven't even set the date yet."

Castle was not to be derailed. "The point is, it will give us the perfect cover to talk to Ryan and Esposito without worrying about Gates."

"Then let's get busy so we have something to talk to them about," Beckett told him.

The Olde Haunt had been transformed into the great room of a Ryan Castle. The Ryan crest hung over the door and Ryan tartans draped the walls. An Irish band played in the corner with Irish dancers doing sets every forty-five minutes. Drinks in both alcoholic and non-alcoholic versions were available. It was an atmosphere in which both men and women could be comfortable. The bar was piled high with brightly wrapped packages to be opened at the climax of the celebration.

Ryan wouldn't leave Jenny's side, but Esposito accompanied Beckett and Castle to the basement office to discuss the case. "What have you got, Bro?" Esposito asked Castle.

"I've been checking out Morty Goldblum," Castle told him. "The man is a financial disaster. Not only has he declared bankruptcy three times over about the last thirty years, but I checked with some of Mother's contacts in the theater, the man is an acting disaster. If he couldn't install drywall, he'd be starving, but he keeps going to auditions, which means he can't make much of a living from drywall either."

"I've been checking out Eddie Burnett," Beckett added. "It's been very hard to find out anything about him that isn't rumor or innuendo. He's a playwright. He's been produced, but never made much money at it. Supposedly, Madge went to him for a bit of couch casting, but he fell for her. She got the part, but she also got pregnant with Michael. She got custody of Michael because she could afford to pay to take care of him, but apparently she only did it out of spite. She shipped the kid off to boarding school as soon as she could and before that just left him with nannies. The story is that Eddie Burnett was and still is furious."

"Where did you get all that?" Castle asked.

"I got some of it from Michael," Beckett said, "but you aren't the only one who mined your mother for contacts. What have you got, Espo?"

"It's not good," Esposito told Beckett and Castle grimly. "No suspect except Martha was seen around the studio during the kill zone. Almost everyone we've talked to told us about the feud between Martha and Madge. If you put that together with Martha's prints on the murder weapon, unless something else breaks soon, Gates will probably have us bring Martha in. Ryan and I are doing the best we can, but you know the job, Beckett, and so do you, Castle. We have to go where the evidence takes us, especially with Gates keeping a close eye on everything. I'll work on what you told me and Ryan will be on it too. Maybe we'll get lucky and something will shake out."

"Thanks Javi," Beckett said.

Castle put a hand on Esposito's arm. "Yeah thanks man, I appreciate it."

The opening of presents had begun and Castle, Beckett, and Esposito were able to slip into the exclaiming crowd pretty much unnoticed. For the child of a cop, Kevin and Jenny's baby would have a pretty spectacular layette.

Not wanting to upset Martha, Castle and Beckett filled the cab ride back to the loft with upbeat chatter about personalized onesies and baby toys. Martha didn't buy it. "Esposito didn't have good news, did he?" she asked.

"No Martha, he didn't," Beckett told her, "but Castle and I are nowhere close to being finished tracing down leads. We've solved much tougher cases with a lot less. We can do this."

"Did you believe what you told Mother tonight," Rick asked Kate as they lay together on the couch after Martha had gone to her room.

"I do, Rick," Kate said. "We have viable suspects. One of them did it and we're going to find out who."

Rick thankfully cradled Kate in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rick's head rested on his hands as he leaned against the headboard. "Thinking about the case?" Kate asked.

"In a way," Rick answered. "I was thinking about Michael Burnett. In some ways we've had very similar lives, but also very different ones. We were both raised by largely absent diva mothers and kept from our fathers by circumstances. In my case, my father stayed away to keep the family safe. In Michael's case, his father was pushed away by his mother. I wonder how Michael felt about that. I wonder how Eddie felt about that? If someone kept me from Alexis, I'd be mad as hell. And if they ignored her on top of it, I don't know what I'd do."

"Are you coming over to Eddie Burnett as a suspect?" Beckett asked.

"I'm just saying that there could be a lot more to it than just a scorned lover," Rick answered.

"I promise," Kate told him, "we will find a way to find out. But," she whispered, leaning over him, "you wouldn't want a scorned lover now, would you?'

"I make it a practice," Rick said, pulling Kate beneath him, "never to scorn a woman who has hold of a gun."

"Is that what I'm holding?" Kate teased.

"Yes," Rick murmured in her ear, "but you've got to take the safety off."

As their mouth's met, Kate stripped away Rick's shorts as he removed the sliver of silk she wore. They found each other, first with seeking hands. As fingertips delighted, lips pressed harder and tongues thrust more deeply. The urge to join would not be quenched by touch, and as they came together, the exploration continued until each square inch of skin was brought to urgent sensitivity. Sheets and blankets were sent to the floor as the sought more and more of each other, overwhelming their senses. It seemed to Kate that the waves would never stop, even after Rick was still, but they slowly ebbed and she found solid ground in Rick's arms.

Martha, Castle, and Beckett sat at the counter, talking over coffee and sliced melon. "Somehow I need to talk to Eddie Burnett," Beckett said, "but not as a cop."

"That may not be as hard as you think," Martha said. "Eddie Burnett was trying to get his latest play produced, but he couldn't get financing. He has a longstanding friendship with the owner of Sardi's, who's letting him put the thing on in his back room. I've been told that Eddie is there almost every night watching the crowd and he loves to talk to beautiful women, not to mention potential investors. If you two were to show up, I'm sure you could get his attention."

"That is a great idea, Martha!" Beckett exclaimed. "But we need to do something before tonight."

"We could check the area around the studio," Castle suggested. "There may be someone who saw something who didn't want to talk to a cop."

"That sounds like a remarkably reasonable plan, Castle," Beckett commented. "Let's go."

As Beckett and Castle approached the back door of the studio, they saw that the alley was occupied by a group of homeless who had built a rude shelter out of scenery flats that had been stored behind the building. Castle was aware that his mother occasionally fed people in need who hung around her stage door. "I have an idea," Castle said. At a nearby market that specialized in to go meals, Castle purchased containers of hot soup and packaged sandwiches and returned to the alley with them. The inhabitants were wary. "Everything's cool," Castle told them. "Martha Rodgers is my mother. She thought you might need a little help down here while the studio is closed. I'm Rick and this is my fiancee, Kate." Castle extended the food.

Castle spoke as the soup and sandwiches were gratefully consumed. "You guys might know that my mother is in trouble. Someone was killed here and the cops have some crazy idea that she might have done it. If any of you saw anyone around here early Friday morning, it could help her a lot."

One of the men spoke up. "Yeah, I saw a guy."

"What's your name?" Castle asked.

"Stan," the man replied.

Beckett took over the questioning as Stan smiled appreciatively at her. "What did he look like, Stan?"

"Not too tall, gray hair," Stan replied.

"Was this him?" Castle asked, using his phone to show Stan a picture downloaded from Eddie Burnett's Facebook page.

"That was him," Stan affirmed.

"We got him, it was Eddie Burnett," Castle said as he and Beckett took a cab back to the loft.

"It's a start, Castle," Beckett told him, "but knowing he was there, doesn't prove he's the murderer. We may be able to get more tonight."

As Beckett and Castle eagerly awaited their visit to Sardi's, Beckett got a call from Esposito. "I've got something from Lanie," Esposito told her as Castle listened on speaker. "Whoever killed Madge Dusay spit in her face, but the DNA isn't in the system."

Beckett smiled at Castle. "We'll just have to find something to match it to," she said.

Castle had reserved a table right in front of the stage. He and Beckett were dressed to the nines, including the dress Castle had bought Beckett for a charity auction and the necklace he had given her for Christmas. Castle also made sure he had a visibly expensive bottle of champagne.

A smiling Eddie Burnett came by the Castle table to ask if they had enjoyed the show. Castle invited him to sit and poured champagne. After light conversation in which Eddie complimented Beckett's beauty and Castle dropped hints that he might be interested in off-Broadway investment, Burnett moved on to another table. Beckett carefully wrapped his champagne flute in a napkin and put it in her purse. "I don't like stealing glassware, Castle,"she grumbled.

"I'll tell the waiter you couldn't live without it and have him add it to the check," Castle assured her. "Your conscience will be clear."

After their return to the loft, Kate worked her shoulders as Rick undid the laces that comprised the back of her dress. "Tired?" Rick asked.

"Good tired," Beckett answered. "I feel like we're finally getting somewhere. We can take the glass to Lanie in the morning."

Rick kissed her shoulder as he slipped the dress down her body. "And what would you like to do now?' he asked.

Kate stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. "Oh, I'll think of something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was hours before sunrise, but Rick was shifting nervously in bed. "What time is it" Kate asked sleepily.

Rick checked the display on his phone. "Five," he answered. "What time does Lanie start her shift?"

"She's usually in at seven," Kate answered. "We may want to get there a little earlier to catch her before she starts anything, but we still have a lot of time. Can you go back to sleep?"

"Not a chance," Rick answered.

Kate circled Rick's lips with her forefinger. "Then I guess I'm going to have to find a way to distract you. I'll get the coffee."

"What!" Rick exclaimed.

"I'll get the coffee," Kate repeated, turning on a light, getting out of bed and heading for the door.

Rick went after her, catching her hand. "I rarely say this," he told her, "but I don't need coffee to wake me up."

"So I see," Kate replied playfully. "I guess if you're up, we might as well hit the shower."

"Just so long as you don't want me to take a cold one," Rick quipped.

Kate adjusted the temperature so that it was hot, almost bordering on too hot, and they stepped cautiously beneath the opposing sprays. Using the tip of her tongue, Kate lapped droplets of water from Rick's skin. His reaction was immediate, drawing her against him. "Kate, you're going to make this a very short shower," Rick warned.

"Can't do that." Kate purred. "You know I like them slow and steamy."

"The let's slow it down a little," Rick suggested, using shampoo to gently imbue Kate's hair with the scent of cherries. Then, taking hold of a puff and gel to leisurely lather her body, Rick moved from her shoulders to her breasts, teasing her nipples to eagerness.

As he brought the puff lower, Kate let out a gasp. "My turn," she said, working the soap between her hands. She worked her palms over the expanse of his pecs, then following the faint line down the center of his body, to the obvious arousal.

Rick could wait no longer. He lifted her to him as her endless legs wrapped around his back. They braced against the enclosure, rattling the glass of the doors as the water streamed over them. Kate arched and cried out and slid down Rick's still slick body as the ending shook them both. He held her against his solid frame until she could regain her footing.

"I think we'll have to get coffee later," Kate said as they toweled off.

"I can so live with that," Rick assured her.

Beckett and Castle were at the morgue waiting for Lanie to arrive at six forty-five. Kate grasped the precious glass, which she had carefully transferred to a paper bag, tightly in her hand. "What are you doing here, girl?" Lanie asked as she arrived.

"Lanie, I need you to run this glass for DNA to see if you get a match for the DNA you found on Madge Dusay."

"You know that even if I do, we can't use it as evidence. We have no chain of custody. You're not even supposed to be on that case!"

"I know that, Lanie, but it will be enough to convince Javi and Ryan so that they know who to go after. We'll all be sure that we're not just trying to shift the blame off Martha."

"OK," Lanie said, "but it's New Years Eve. There's going to be pretty much a skeleton staff around here. I'll get them to set up a PCR and let it run, but you probably won't get a result until after the holiday."

"Thanks, Lanie," Beckett said. Castle bent down and kissed the M.E.'s cheek.

"All right, Writer Boy, maybe I should do you favors more often," Lanie teased. "I'll let you know as soon as I get anything."

"So what do we do now?" Castle asked as they left the morgue.

"Not much more we can do about the case but wait," Beckett told him. "But it is New Year's Eve. Don't you have things to take care of?"

"I should check on the preparations for tonight at the Olde Haunt. Next to Saint Patrick's Day, it's the busiest night of the year."

"Do you have to be there tonight?" Beckett asked.

"I should make an appearance," Castle replied, "and it would be great if you could do that with me, but I had something more intimate in mind for tonight. Wow! It's only seven fifteen. Coffee now!"

Castle had more than coffee in mind. He took Beckett to a favorite diner, one with latte's as big as her head and goat cheese omelets to die for. After the tense moments at the morgue, it was nice to just linger over their food with no other agenda. Before they left to return to the loft, Castle got a veggie omelet to go for Martha.

Martha was aflutter. The cast of her new play would be having a New Year's Eve gathering and she was determined to forge on and be with them. She wanted just the perfect clothes, hair and jewelry to come off completely in control of the situation. It would be one of her bigger acting challenges. It was still too early to avoid Martha by supervising preparations at the Olde Haunt, so Rick and Kate curled up together for a nap. After an hour of spooning on the bed, they felt refreshed and ready for a late night.

There wasn't much for Castle to supervise at the Olde Haunt. Brian and the other employees had many years of experience setting up for the holiday. Castle did make a point of thanking them very much for their hard work throughout the year and complimenting them on the great job they were doing. The celebration was a raucous affair. Besides the usual piano player, there were two bands that rotated their sets, including a wailing sax player that captured Beckett's heart. Beer, liquor, and champagne flowed and Castle had double checked that there was a ready supply of cabs to take the overly joyful safely home. There was also a sizable discount for New York's Finest. Satisfied that all was well, Castle and Beckett returned to the loft for their own celebration.

Rick built a cozy nest of downy comforters and soft cushions in front of the fireplace. Champagne was iced for later, but for the evening there was a tray of cheese and fruit, especially the grapes, strawberries, and cherries that Kate loved. The wine was Kate's favorite red and there were also tiny rich chocolates that melted on the tongue, spreading warmth throughout their bodies.

Watching the flames with Kate in his arms, Rick marveled at how much had taken place in the last year. Both he and Kate had been a hairs breath from death, each to be rescued by the other. They had pledged their future together only to have it nearly torn apart by distance and circumstance. Rick had nearly lost his daughter and found his father. The most terrifying of serial killers had reappeared in their lives and almost as terrifying, Kate had coped with a night caring for a screaming baby, but miraculously emerged still wanting children. It was a year of experiences that could have been spread over a decade and still would have rocked his world, but he was here, Kate was with him, and she would be his wife.

As midnight approached, they turned on the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square. It was sad that the voice of Dick Clark, which had counted down the seconds for so many years, had been stilled, but the crowds were joyful. As the cry of "Happy New Year!" rose to the sky, Rick and Kate came together, to face whatever the coming year would bring as one.

A/N Happy New Year everyone! May we all be kind. May we all be thoughtful. May we all think before we speak or tweet. If the year doesn't bring everything that you want, may it at least bring what you need. Blessings on all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rick and Kate opened their eyes at almost the same moment. "Happy New Year," Rick whispered, brushing Kate's hair back from her temple.

"Seems like we christened it last night," Kate said, trailing a finger down the stubble on his jaw.

"I'm always up for an encore," Rick said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have noticed that," Kate replied. "I could get the champagne," she teased.

"I had another form of intoxication in mind," Rick told her, bringing his lips toward hers. Rick drank of the taste that was uniquely Kate, pulling her ever closer until her breasts flattened against his chest. An inner heat rose as the friction increased, skin against skin. It spread through them, demanding more. Rick kissed Kate ever more deeply as she guided him to where she was open and ready. It was almost too much and they stilled for a moment, absorbing the feel of each other, only to be overtaken by an irresistible force to move again, to take even more. Rick slipped a hand between them, bringing Kate to the peak, where he met her. They jumped off together, cradling each other in the plunge, resting together as they touched earth.

They didn't rest long. Beckett's phone buzzed. It was time to go to work. The body rested in the snow outside a fraternity at Hudson University. The ever pleasant Perlmutter leaned over it. "Happy New Year, Perlmutter," Castle greeted him.

"It was until you got here, Mr. Castle," Perlmutter retorted.

"Got an ID on the victim?" Beckett asked.

She was answered by an approaching Ryan. "Vic's name is Fred Prochett the third. He was a member of the Alpha Beta Fraternity. He was identified by the one member who wasn't drinking last night.

"Religious prohibition?" Castle asked.

"No, out of rehab. Still on Antabuse," Ryan replied.

"What was the COD?" Beckett asked.

"Right now it looks like he froze to death, but I'll know more when I get him back to the lab," Perlmutter told her.

"How does someone freeze to death right outside his own frat house?" Castle asked. "That's crazy. All he would have to do would be to go inside."

Perlmutter sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Castle, when I have more information I will be sure to let _Detective Beckett_ know."

"Perlmutter, I too, so enjoy our little talks," Castle told him.

It seemed unlikely that a canvass would uncover any witnesses, but Esposito started one anyway. It fell to Beckett to make the notification. The Prochets lived in a multimillion dollar apartment on Central Park West. The door was opened by the housekeeper, who was hesitant to wake her employers, but upon seeing Beckett's badge and the look in Beckett's eyes, went to get them.

Fred Prochet was irritated and bleary eyed. "What kind of trouble did my son get himself into now?" he asked. "Whatever it is, you can talk to our lawyer."

"Mr. and Mrs. Prochet," Beckett said gently. "can we sit down?"

Mrs. Prochet ushered Beckett and Castle into the livingroom. "Mr. and Mrs. Prochet," Beckett continued, "I am so sorry, but your son Fred was found this morning. He's dead."

Fred Prochet looked dumbfounded. Evelyn Prochet twisted the sash of her robe as tears brimmed in her eyes but didn't quite fall. "What happened?" she asked. "Did someone hurt him?"

"The medical examiner hasn't fully established a cause of death, but there were no signs of violence," Beckett explained. "You'll be notified as soon as we have more information. Once again, we're very sorry for your loss."

As they walked toward the car, Castle looked almost as white as the snow. "Are you all right?" Beckett asked.

"No," Castle answered. "That boy was Alexis' age. I know how they felt because it's how I felt when Sara El-Masri was returned and Alexis wasn't. The world just stops." Kate and Rick held each other as tiny flakes of snow frosted their eyelashes and hair.

Beckett was filling out endless paperwork at the 12th when she got a text from Perlmutter to come to the morgue.

"Fred Prochett did freeze to death, but that wasn't the primary cause of death," Perlmutter explained when Beckett and Castle arrived.

"What was?" Castle asked.

"I was getting to that Mr. Castle," Perlmutter replied grouchily. "He had a blood alcohol content of 3.2. That can cause stupor, coma, seizures, or in his case hypothermia. He had already lost the ability to regulate his body temperature. The weather just finished the job."

"He drank himself to death?" Castle asked.

"That's what I just said, Mr. Castle," Perlmutter told him. "He died of alcohol poisoning."

"What are you thinking, Castle?" Beckett asked as they returned to the 12th.

"That it could have been me. I've done more than my share of tying one on. Once you've had a few too many, you never think about the consequences. It's stupid and senseless. I'm going to make doubly sure that the staff at the Olde Haunt know when to cut someone off. How are you going to tell his parents?"

"There is no good way. I'll just do it as gently as possible."

Beckett finished her call to the Prochets, closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. From his chair at the side of her desk, Castle reached out to touch her shoulder. "It never gets any easier, does it?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't," Beckett answered.

"Normally I'd ask you if you wanted to go for a drink," Castle told her, "but under the circumstances, I'm just going to ask if you want to go home."

"Yeah Castle, I do," Beckett answered,"but let's pick up a strawberry shake on the way."

Dinner in the loft was a quiet affair. Beckett sipped her shake while Castle prepared a simple meal of chicken breasts, nuked potatoes, and a salad. Neither Beckett nor Castle wanted to discuss the day's events and they certainly didn't want to talk about them in front of Martha.

After Martha had disappeared to review some script revisions, Rick held Kate across his lap, her head on his shoulder. "What can I do to make things better?" Rick asked.

Kate stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly. "You're doing it."

A/N Sorry if this is a downer. What would you expect from Perlmutter? There will be more news, (from Lanie), in the next chapter, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I had not planned to put a storm in here, but I am writing in real time and right now there is a storm across the I-90 corridor reaching from Chicago to New York, including NYC. Weather is a fact of life, so it will become part of the story. There is about half a line stolen from Inara in here, if you want to look for it.

It was so silent. What had been snow showers on New Years Day had turned to the steady fall of flakes in a well shaken globe. Rick and Kate had fallen asleep in each others' arms and remained that way, even as Rick came slowly to wakefulness. Rick slowly slipped his arm from beneath Kate and began to rub it vigorously. Kate felt the motion. "What's the matter?" she asked, not quite opening her eyes.

"My arm fell asleep," Rick complained. "It's all pins and needles."

Kate sat up beside him. "Let me help," she said, massaging his bicep with both hands.

Rick grinned. "You're just looking for an excuse to feel my manly muscles."

Kate gave him a mischievous smile. "If I wanted to feel your manly muscles, I wouldn't be touching your arm."

"Those muscles aren't asleep, well maybe just a little tingly."

"Just a little tingly?" Kate asked. "I must be losing my allure."

"Never," Rick told her, lifting her to straddle his hips.

Kate teased the tingle to its full height, kissing just the tip.

"Kate," Rick growled, bringing his lips to her neck. As a starving man, he drew the flesh into his mouth. Kate threw her head back and rose, taking him in. As Kate moved, their lips were in union. Rick's arms wrapped around Kate, bringing her so close that they slid against each other in the intimate dance, until the strength of the crescendo knocked Kate back and away. Boneless, she fell forward again, to rest her head on his chest.

"I think I'm going to need a turtleneck," Kate said, as they gathered their clothes for the day.

"On a day like this, you could do a little scarf porn," Rick suggested.

Kate playfully tweaked his ear. "No matter what I do, can't get your mind off the porn, can I?"

"Apples!" Rick yelled. "I'll be good."

Kate's kiss lightly brushed his lips. "I hope not."

The best choice to make it to the 12th was the subway. Of course everyone else had the same idea, so the trains and platforms were tightly packed. Castle and Beckett had only the layers of coats between them and Castle thought that all in all a storm might not be such a bad thing.

While officially off Martha's case, there was paperwork for Beckett to do, with or without help from Castle, and there was also the sad possibility of another body. Beckett had been at her desk for several hours when she got a text from Lanie. She and Castle made the snowy slog to the morgue.

"Do we have a match? Is the spit from Eddie Burnett?" Beckett asked as soon as she caught sight of Lanie.

"No," Lanie answered. "But it is from a male who matches half of Eddie Burnett's alleles."

"It's his son!" Castle exclaimed. "It's Michael!"

"I asked Javi to meet us here," Lanie said. "Ryan is staying in with Jenny. If she goes into labor, she'll need someone to get her through this mess to the hospital."

As if hearing his name, Esposito entered the room. "Yo, what's up?" he asked. Lanie quickly explained the DNA results.

"Obviously I can't use this, but I can bring him in on the basis that he was there and he was male. I can try to get another sample," Esposito told them.

"There's another thing you need to think about," Beckett told Esposito. "Eddie Burnett was at the murder scene that morning. I don't know how that figures into things, but it may be important."

Even in good weather, finding Michael Burnett would not have been easy. He was not at the address the DMV had on file or at the one he had given Martha. Esposito couldn't find him at Eddie Burnett's place either and Castle and Beckett decided to stake the apartment out to see if Michael turned up, giving Esposito a chance to check on other possibilities. The plan was that they would call Esposito if Michael arrived.

The stakeout was not easy duty. Castle and Beckett sat together in a car across the street and some distance from the Burnett apartment. They also ran a good chance of being asked to move because of parking restrictions in snow. Not officially being part of the investigation, Beckett couldn't just flash her badge. It was freezing. Despite a large thermos of coffee, blankets on their laps, and running the heater occasionally, after a few hours, they were both chilled to the bone. They finally returned to the loft in shivering frustration.

Martha surveyed Castle and Beckett with horror as they straggled in. "Did you two get yourselves locked in a freezer again?" she asked.

"No Mother," Castle answered. "Just a stakeout. We'll be fine."

"I need a hot bath," Kate said as they headed toward the bedroom.

"You take the tub, I'll take the shower," Rick said.

Kate threw Rick a questioning look and he returned a wry smile. "Kate, I'm freezing and my mother is right in the living room. I'll think about other things later."

Defrosted and dressed in cozy sweats, Castle and Beckett put together a comfort meal of macaroni and cheese accompanied by hot chocolate. Over supper, they told Martha where the case stood. "If you're looking for Michael Burnett, you might try looking for him with Emily Wilson," Martha mused. "when I put them together for your little charade, Katherine, I suspected they might actually be a couple. I thought it might lend some authenticity to Michael's anger at Emily for cheating with Brent."

"Thank you Martha," Beckett said. "I can ask Esposito or Ryan to check on that in the morning."

After Martha had finally retired to her room, Rick and Kate returned to theirs. "So," Kate asked, "are you still cold?"

"Absolutely not," Rick answered, stroking her cheek.

"Martha's not in the living room," Kate pointed out.

"No, she isn't," Rick agreed.

"I think we have some unfinished business," Kate told him.

Rick pulled her against his now very warm body. "I agree."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

If anything, conditions in the city were worse. Schools and highways were closed and flights were canceled. Kate knew that it would be all hands on deck at the precinct that day, but she still had some time. A pleasant warmth radiated from Rick's body and she cuddled into it. Still floating between sleep and wakefulness, Rick drew her against his side. Kate raised herself on one elbow and gazed down at him. Relaxed in sleep, he was beautiful, there was no other word for it. Even as his lids covered the sapphire of his eyes, his long lashes were incredible. The stubble on his face just made him more sexy and the light sprinkling of chest hair peeking above the edge of the comforter begged for her touch. Resisting that call, Kate lightly brushed an errant lock from his forehead instead.

Rick sighed as he came slowly to consciousness. "Kate, hi. What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet," Kate said. "It could be a very busy day, depending on how stupid people get in this weather. We should probably get started. Do you want a coffee?"

"I'm more in the mood for something sweet," Rick told her, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"We could stop for bear claws on the way," Kate suggested teasingly.

"I had something else in mind," Rick said, pulling Kate close enough for a kiss.

Kate enthusiastically returned the effort. With every touch, every look, she needed more of him. Rick happily gave her what she wanted, stroking her body as she tasted him, everywhere. Kate didn't know if she had ever felt more open. She took him in easily, using her feminine skills to encase him even more tightly. The air was forced from Rick's lungs as Kate started the avalanche, burying them in a cascade of sensation.

"Wow and wow!" Rick breathed when he could. "However busy this day is going to be, I really like how it started."

With schools and businesses closed, the subway was not quite as crowded as it had been the day before. Things at the 12th started out more quietly than Beckett had expected and she was able to point Esposito in the direction of Emily Wilson. Castle restlessly fiddled with the pens and paperclips on Beckett's desk waiting to hear if Michael Burnett had been found. Esposito finally sent Beckett a text. Martha's intuition had been correct. Michael had been with Emily Wilson and Esposito was bringing him in.

As Ryan was still steadfastly waiting by Jenny's side, Esposito handled the interrogation, with Beckett and Castle reluctantly watching from observation. A gloved Castle had made the coffee that Michael Burnett gratefully accepted from Esposito.

"Mr. Burnett," Esposito said, "We have a witness who saw someone who might have been your father at the studio at the time of the murder. Do you have any idea why he might have been there?"

"He was meeting me," Michael answered. "We had some things to talk about and I wanted to see him before class."

"What kind of things?" Esposito asked.

"Family matters," Michael answered, with obvious irritation. "What difference does it make? He left before my mother got there."

"If you know that," Esposito told him, "then _you _were there when she arrived. Michael Burnett, you are under arrest for the murder of Madge Dusay."

Michael Burnett was taken to holding and his coffee mug carefully documented and bagged for DNA analysis.

As calls for aid began to flood in, Beckett was drafted to help to coordinate emergency services. Castle assisted as a civilian volunteer, answering phones and directing requests for service to the appropriate department. It was almost ten P.M. when they returned to the loft, tired and hungry. Castle was surprised and amazed that Martha had made dinner and left it for them in the refrigerator. "Do you think we should take a chance?" Castle asked Beckett.

"I don't think there's a chance of getting a pizza delivery and right now I'm not lifting a spatula," Beckett told him. "Do you want to cook?"

"I think I'm desperate enough to give Mother the benefit of the doubt."

The chicken was slightly desiccated and the sauce had twice the required amount of salt, but the food filled the empty places and left Beckett and Castle somewhat revived. Tired but not sleepy, they discussed the case.

"What I don't get," Castle said, "is what Eddie Burnett was doing at the murder scene. Could he have told Michael something that would have made him want to kill Madge? Could they have decided to kill Madge together?"

"I don't know, Castle," Beckett answered. "It can't be a coincidence that Eddie was there. It had to have something to do with the murder. Michael may be covering for him somehow. I need to get him in the box. I need to get both of them in the box. Maybe now that we've arrested someone other than Martha, Gates will let us back on the case."

"Maybe if I sent her flowers?" Castle proposed.

"I think I'll just ask," Beckett told him. "You can save resorting to bribery for later."

"What would you like me to do now?' Rick asked cupping her cheek. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Honestly, Rick, no. I'm too wired to relax right now. Did you record Temptation Lane today?"

"I always record Temptation Lane for you," Rick replied. "It's on automatic. I know how it makes you feel."

"I'd kind of like to feel like that now."

"Your wish is my command."

Kate and Rick curled up under a throw on the couch to follow the adventures of FoxCan. Rick worked very hard to suppress his urge to make sarcastic comments and was pleased to feel Kate starting to relax. He gently massaged her shoulders as she leaned against him. When the episode was over, they drank hot chocolate with double chocolate and double marshmallows.

"Mmmm," Kate sighed. "Temptation Lane and double chocolate. That's double temptation."

"Would you care to try for a triple?" Rick asked, kissing the sweetness from her lips.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Rick. I think you might just hit a home run."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate could almost see the image of Captain Gates hovering in the dark, scowling at her. She went over her argument in her mind. They had a suspect in custody and it wasn't Martha. She would be working on information relating to that suspect. She could be objective. It was a good argument, but Captain Gates could be unpredictable. She could be Kate's biggest booster or her largest obstacle. One of the biggest surprises Kate had ever gotten was when Gates suggested that she kiss Rick after he got her off the bomb. Certainly he deserved a kiss and much more, but Kate was dumbfounded that Gates had actually been aware of her relationship with Rick and had chosen to pretend that she wasn't.

"What are you staring at?" Rick asked

"Gates," Kate grunted.

"Oooh, has she learned astral projection? That would have worked for her in internal affairs. She could have spied on everyone."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the only one projecting her is me," Kate told him. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get back on the case."

"Sure you don't want me to buy her a pony?" Rick teased.

Kate smiled. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Should I buy you one?" Rick asked.

"Actually," Kate said, straddling his body, "I'm a big believer in saving a horse."

"How?" Rick asked.

"By riding a cowboy."

Rick grinned."Just don't use spurs."

"I have other ways of getting you going." Kate pressed a kiss to his lips. "Giddy up!"

Kate stroked with the lightest of pressure, punctuating each touch with a feathery kiss. It became obvious almost immediately that Rick was ready for action, but she continued with lips and fingertips. Rick touched her intimately as moved, making her arousal equal to his own. With large hands spanning her tiny waist, he lifted her to take him in and Kate began her ride. Head back and hair flying, Kate could feel Ricks hands on her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples to pulsating tautness. Kate's cries were muffled as their mouths were welded together, tongues entwined. She collapsed on Rick's chest, slowly recovering as he stroked her hair.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Castle asked as Beckett walked toward Gates' office.

"No," Beckett answered. "She likes me better than she likes you."

Beckett found that her worrying had been needless. Gates considered the work left on the case to be mop up and told Beckett that she could participate, as long as Esposito and Ryan were officially on point. Castle was still to stay out of interrogations and remain in the background in whatever interviews Beckett conducted. Beckett agreed and told Castle the good news.

"So what's our first step?" Castle asked.

"We go to see Eddie Burnett," Beckett told him.

Burnett lived in a small apartment in a residence hotel on Broadway in the '80's. The official address was of his theater company, but he was the only occupant. The joy he had at seeing a potential investor couple again immediately evaporated when Beckett showed her badge. "Mr Burnett," Beckett said, "we have a witness that you were at the crime scene on the morning that Madge Dusay was murdered. What were you doing there?"

"Madge and I had some things to discuss," Burnett answered guardedly.

"That's interesting," Mr. Burnett. "Your son Michael said that you left before Madge got there."

"I saw Michael and left a message for Madge with him. He had a class with her."

Castle wandered around the room, as Beckett continued her interview.

"What kind of a message?" Mr. Burnett.

"Detective, that is really none of your business. I've done enough crime stories to know that I don't have to talk to you, so I'd really like you to leave."

"Mr. Burnett, are you aware that your son Michael is under arrest for murder?" Beckett asked.

Burnett's face lost all color. "Detective, please leave!"

"That wasn't too helpful," Beckett griped in frustration as she and Castle left the hotel.

"Don't be too sure," Castle told her. "While you were talking to Burnett, I saw some legal papers on Burnett's desk. The law firm was Burke and Jalisco and there was a note on them from a Vicky. She dotted the 'i' with a heart."

"Castle, Madge's will was drawn up by Burke and Jalisco. I need to take another look at it."

Beckett pulled Madge's will from the murder board. "Look, Castle, the initials of the paralegal who prepared the papers: the first one is a 'v.' We need to go to Burke and Jalisco."

Neither Burke nor Jalisco was available for Beckett and Castle to speak with, but Burke Jr. was. "Mr. Burke," Beckett told him, "we have some questions about the preparation of Madge Dusay's will. As you probably know, we already have the will under court order. The initials of the preparer are 'VRP,' can you tell us who that is?"

"That is Vicky Pearl, but she just left the firm."

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"She thinks she's an actress. She wanted more time for auditions, so she signed up with a temp agency."

"Do you have contact information for her?"

Burke rose to signal the end of the interview. "My assistant can get it for you."

Castle had a gleam in his eye as they left the firm. "That dog!" he exclaimed.

"Who Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Eddie Burnett. He probably met Vicky when she did some legal work for him, promised her a part, maybe did a little couch casting and pumped her for information on Madge's will."

"It's an interesting theory, Castle, but we have no proof and we don't know what it had to do with the murder. We need to talk to Vicky."

Vicky Pearl was not at home. Beckett found the temp agency she signed with, but they reported that she was not presently on assignment. She and Castle decided to try again in the morning.

Martha's nose brought her to the kitchen as Castle cooked his signature Pasta Carbonara. "So, darlings," she asked, "any news?"

"Mother," Castle asked, "if you were trying to find an actress making the rounds of auditions, where would you go?"

"I go wherever my agent sends me, but the young people, they use . Most of my students do. You should look to see what auditions she would go for."

Castle gave Martha an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek and offered her the first serving of pasta.

Kate helped Rick clean up the kitchen and they finished sipping cappuccinos. "It's been good to watch you really going at it again," Rick said "I love to watch you work."

"I would hope so," Kate opined. "You've been doing it long enough."

Rick surrounded her face with his hands. "There are some things that I'll never do long enough."

Standing on tiptoe, Kate combed her fingers into Rick's hair. "There are things I'll never do long enough either.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two spoons awakened simultaneously, slowly disentangled, and stretched. "Sleep well?" Rick asked Kate.

"Mmmmm," Kate answered. "I think there's a little magic in your pasta."

"Just my pasta?"

"What else?" Kate teased.

"It is a well known fact that certain forms of activity tend to produce relaxation," Rick expounded, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"This," Rick suggested, rubbing her neck. "And this," he continued, rubbing her shoulders. "And maybe this," he said bringing his hands to the front.

"That one, definitely not relaxing," Kate quipped.

"Well," Rick murmured, "we'll just have to see what we can do."

Rick began a slow rain of kisses, starting at her forehead and working down her face with eyes, lips, and jaw. Kate threw back her head as Rick found her neck, moaning as he found the exquisitely sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulder. Kate reached out, pulling him to her. They held each other as they moved, more and more urgently, until the end came with a final soul-wrenching kiss.

Kate ran her finger down the stubble on Rick's jaw. "Now," she purred. "I'm relaxed."

Beckett would have loved to go back to sleep, but she was even more interested in tracking down Vicky Pearl. At her desk at the 12th, she gathered all the information she could. The DMV records showed Vicky to be a pretty woman in her twenties with brown hair and green eyes. From the height and weight given, she seemed to be a body type that would fit roles for an ingenue. With Castle looking over her shoulder, Beckett perused to see what New York City auditions might be a likely bet. The listings were many and varied from student projects to a Pennsylvania Shakespeare festival. Beckett stared perplexedly at the screen. "What do you think she'd go for, Castle?" Beckett asked.

"I think she'd probably want to get paid, but other than that, I don't know," Castle answered. "But I know who might." Castle got Martha on the phone and had her pull up the web page he and Beckett were looking at on her laptop. Martha came up with several suggestions.

Beckett and Castle first rechecked Vicky's address of record to make sure she wasn't there and then began the rounds of the auditions. They struck out at "Tony and Tia's Wedding" and "Bare, a Pop Opera." Upon a visit to an audition for a community theater production of "Venus in Fur," they had more luck. Vicky was patiently waiting for her number to be called.

Vicky was more than happy to vent to Beckett. "I did everything I could to get a part out of that jerk, Eddie Burnett," she said, rolling her eyes but not specifying what "everything" meant. "Then I find out he doesn't even have one. He was just trying to get information out of me."

"What information did he want?" Beckett asked.

"He wanted to know what his son Michael was going to get out of that old bag Madge Dusay. Turns out it was nothing. Michael wasn't even mentioned in the will. Eddie wasn't too happy to hear that, I can tell you. He sounded like he wanted to kill somebody."

"I'm going to ask Esposito to bring Eddie in," Beckett told Castle on the way back to the 12th. "He's in this."

Beckett and Esposito sat opposite Eddie Burnett in the box, with Castle still banished to observation. "Mr. Burnett," Beckett said, "these are the facts. One: you were at the scene when Madge Dusay was killed. Two: you were extremely angry at Madge for leaving Michael out of the will. Three: right now Michael is going down for Madge's murder. My question to you is: are you going to let that happen to your son."

Eddie put his head in his hands. "That crazy bitch Madge! She was in character as Lady MacBeth. I came in to talk to her about leaving Michael out of the will, yell at her really. She gave this little mad scream and came at me with the dagger. I took it away from her and she still came at me. I stabbed her with it."

"Her fingerprints weren't on the dagger." Beckett told him. "Neither were yours."

"She had this filmy scarf thing wrapped around the dagger. Probably more of her character. You probably have it. It was right by the body. I had just come in from outside. It was cold. I was wearing gloves."

"It was Michael's DNA we found on the body," Esposito added. "How do you account for that?"

"Michael came in early for class. He heard everything Madge and I said. When he saw her lying there, he spit on her. That's all he did. It was the least she deserved."

Beckett went to Castle as Esposito took Eddie Burnett to holding. "What do you think will happen to Eddie and Michael?" Castle asked.

"I don't know," Beckett answered. "We'll have to see if Michael backs up Eddie's story. The D.A. could try for second degree murder or take it down to manslaughter. Michael could be charged as an accessory or not. Eddie could even try to claim self defense. The one thing I do know is that Martha is cleared."

"Mother will be relieved," Castle said, "I know I am. But any way it turns out, it's a sad story."

Beckett clasped his hand. "Murder usually is Castle."

Castle and Beckett stopped by the market to stock up before returning to the loft. A polar vortex was expected to bring below zero temperatures not seen in decades. Castle wanted to make sure they had all the ingredients for comfort foods. "What's the big deal about cold weather, Castle?" Becket asked as they loaded the cabinet and the refrigerator with pasta, cheese, hot cocoa, soup makings, and other goodies. "We've certainly had plenty of it lately."

"I just want to make sure we stay warm and cozy," Rick told her.

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. "Don't worry," she said, nuzzling his nose with her own. "I'll keep you warm."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The cold had not yet hit the city, but rain made a steady beat against the windows of the loft. Even with his arms around Kate, Rick was restless. "What are you thinking about?" Kate asked.

"Michael Burnett," Rick answered. "Imagine watching your father kill your mother, even if she was a lousy mother. How would that feel? What would that do you?'

"I don't know Rick, I'd hope he could get some help," Kate answered.

"He won't if he goes to prison," Rick said. "They're not that big on mental health services at Rikers Island."

"That may not happen. We can find out later what kind of charges the D.A. is going to file, if any. Try to put it out of your mind for now." Beckett soothed.

"Can you give me something else to think about?" Rick asked.

"I think I can manage that," Kate purred, her small nibble at his ear sending a jolt of sensation through his body.

"I didn't know you were in the mood for breakfast," Rick teased, nibbling her neck in return.

Kate's words came almost as a hiss. "Later!"

Playfulness quickly became desire as their lips met, their hands searching. Rick's skin heated as Kate's fingertips trailed down his spine. His hands cupped the perfect globes above her legs, bringing her up and against him. Kate gasped as their bodies met, guiding him to her, even as their mouths pressed more tightly together. As if with a will of their own, Kate's legs circled Rick, and they moved, almost in time to the rain. Their personal storm rose, the pressure building until it could no longer be sustained and they were thrown apart by the force of its release.

The rain had washed away most of the snow on the ground, giving Ryan the confidence to come to the 12th, even if his hand rarely left his phone. He had been in touch with the D.A.'s office and reported that Michael had given a statement consistent with what Eddie had said. He had also gone through the evidence gathered at the scene and found the scarf which Eddie insisted was wrapped around the dagger. There was still no news as to exactly what charges the D.A. would choose to file against either Eddie or Michael, but the information was expected later in the day.

It was a time to set up a plan for what was to come. There were never enough beds for the homeless and there were also unfortunately those who couldn't afford to heat the homes they had. Deaths were expected. On a given night in the city 60,000 people experienced homelessness and the highest number recorded in shelters was 53,000. Citizens were instructed to call 311 if they saw someone needing homeless outreach but 911 was to be used for anyone in immediate distress. It was expected that emergency services would be taxed to the limits. Captain Gates mustered the troops for instructions for dealing with bodies during the emergency.

"Beckett," Castle said, after Gates had concluded, "there's something I want to check on. I'll see you later. Can you call me if there's any news about what the D.A. Is going to do about Michael and Eddie?"

"OK Castle," Beckett agreed.

Castle went to talk to Martha, who was at a rehearsal for her play. He left with a key to her studio in his pocket, and rented a van. Castle's first stop was at the sporting goods store where he and Alexis had been outfitted for their camping trips. He loaded the van with cots and sleeping bags.

A trip uptown, brought him to Costco where he bought cases of soups and stews and a couple of microwave ovens. After unloading everything in the little theater area of Martha's studio, he had a talk with the denizens of the area behind it.

Castle returned to the 12th to help in any way he could, as well as hear any news about the Burnetts. The D.A. Had cut a deal with Eddie to plead to manslaughter in exchange for a minimum sentence and no charges to be filed against Michael. Castle gratefully informed Martha that her student would be freed, although probably in need of therapy. Martha assured Castle that she would encourage Michael to get the help he needed.

By evening, temperatures which had been uncharacteristically mild with the rain, had begun to plummet. "You want to go back to the loft, Castle?" Beckett asked.

"No," Castle told her. "I've got some people I need to help out. Can you come with me?"

"Of course," Beckett answered.

Arriving at Martha's studio, Castle found Stan and the other members of his group huddling around fires in trashcans trying desperately to get warm. "We weren't sure you'd show up," Stan told him.

Castle held up the key in a warmly gloved hand. "We are going to party," Castle announced, holding the door as the stream of shivering bodies entered the warmth. Containers of food were heated in the microwaves Castle had purchased earlier and gratefully held in cold hands. Castle spun stories of murder and mayhem to a captive audience. One by one the guests were tucked into sleeping bags on cots.

Kate and Rick crawled inside two bags zipped together to form a double. "Warm enough?" Rick asked.

Kate snuggled into his arms. "From the bottom of my heart to the tips of my toes."

Finis

A/N As I write it is 3 below and falling. Our weather usually gets to New York within a few hours. There are many places where things are worse and we can hope and pray for the best. The next story will be "Flats." Beckett hurts her ankle and can't wear heels for a while. She isn't going to be able to run very well either. It will explore her view of herself and of her relationships with her co-workers when she loses some of her physical dominance. I've been having trouble with the portal, so my last chapter hasn't posted yet. I'll get things up as soon as I can. To those of you impacted by the vortex, stay warm, even if you can't cuddle a Castle.


End file.
